Toothpaste
by Adamina20
Summary: Sasori wants to brush his teeth, but Deidara is making it impossible for him. Annoyance and humor between the two great characs of Akatsuki! Read & review please! Oneshot...


**Hi, just a short story about Sasori and Deidara. The idea kept hunting me, I just had to write it. **

**There is some OOC-ness**

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The puppet master is currently standing in the bathroom. The bathroom he has to share with his weird partner: Deidara. He grabs his toothbrush, cause even the most evil puppeteers have to clean their teeth, don't they? He opens the small cupboard underneath the basin. His eyes widen slighty.

''Where is it?'' he growls with his low voice.

He grabs all the hair accessories, which of course belong to Deidara. He fetches the little red hairclips, the dryer, the styler, gel, wax... After throwing half of the contents (which are Deidara's) out of the cupboard, he loses his balance, causing him to bump his head.

''Ouch, dammit!'' Sasori now sits down on his knees in front of the small cupboard, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. ''Now... where are you?''

Suddenly the door opens, a tall blond haired man leans against the doorframe. His head tilted to the left. ''What the hell do you think you're doing with my hair products, yeah?''

Sasori, who keeps his head inside the closet, still searches and replies muted: ''I was looking for the- AHA, FOUND IT!''

Deidara frowns, as Sasori stands again. He watches his partner standing with a blue tube in his hand: Toothpaste.

''Uh... yeah.'' he uncomfortably stutters as he slowly leaves the bathroom. ''Just make sure you put my things back, yeah?''

Sasori mumbles something like: ''Hmpf..'' He squeezes the toothpaste, aiming at his toothbrush, but nothing happens. ''What the...''

He squeezes again, this time harder. But only air comes out.

''Gurrrrr!'' With his trained fingers he squeezes the whole tube. But still nothing comes out. He throws the tube on the floot and puts his foot on it, trying to get the paste out using his weight. But still... nothing. With great force he throws the empty toothpaste tube against the wall. ''DEIDARA!!!!''

With great force he pushes the door open, causing it to nearly break out of it's hinges. The red haired man stamps into the livingroom, where Deidara is painting his nails... black.

''Deidara!'' he yells again, but the blond haired man is having a phone call.

''Noo tobi, pink wouldn't suit you. Didn't you learn anything? Pink is for people with blond hair, just like the Barbie commercials!'' Deidara looks at his senpai, but then pretends he doesn't hear him. Sasori runs back to the bathroom again and when he returns, he madly throws the empty tube at Deidara. Aimed perfectly, it hits his head, creating a very red spot on his forehead. Now Deidara pays attention.

''Sorry Tobi, I have to call you back!'' he angrily tosses the phone on the couch. ''What the hell was that for, yeah?''

''You...'' the angry puppeteer master points at the blonde with his red toothbrush. ''Did you use the toothpaste for your hands again?''

At first Deidara's brow raises and a mocking expression finds it's way to his face. But then the blonde realizes that this is Sasori, his senpai and that this situation is just hopeless. Now his head drops in defeat, he nods slowly.

''How many times have I told you, that those TEETH of your stupid, annoying little mouths on your hands, do not need to be brushed!''

Deidara's eyes widen in shock, as if he wants to say: ''How can you say such a horrible thing?'' Sasori rolls his eyes at seeing the hurt in Deidara's eyes. He nearly breaks his own toothbrush in anger.

''Now I can't brush MY teeth, because YOU needed to brush you're bloodlinelimit's teeth... oh, that's great. That''s just GREAT''

He stamps towards the bathroom again. He yells again: ''JUST GREAT!'' before slamming the door shut, leaving a shocked Deidara. Some white pieces of the ceiling come down cause of the impact. After Sasori has gone into the bathroom again, Deidara looks at his hands, watching the little mouths on them.

''Don't you listen to him, yeah.'' he whispers ''He doesn't know... He doesn't know that you are the most cute little mouths ever. Neh, aren't you cute little mouths? Aren't you, yeah? Aren't you?'' he speaks with a voice as sweet as sugar.

--

---

--

Fin!

* * *

**Review PLEASE!**


End file.
